


Monsters [FANART]

by peanutbitter



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crewt - Freeform, Fanart, M/M, i don't know the name for this shipp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbitter/pseuds/peanutbitter
Summary: Just a fanart i did today, my first for Fantastic Beasts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The songs are "Monsters - Timeflies" and "Scars to Your Beautiful - Alessa Cara"  
> It's not really good, though. I'm not used to drawing men.


End file.
